Some printing device implementations may maintain and/or clean their fluid ejection die nozzles by performing wipes thereof during idle times in which the nozzles are not being used for print operations. Such an implementation may allow a wipe material to dry between nozzle maintenance and/or clean operations. However, printing device implementations with a higher print output may prompt nozzle maintenance and/or clean operations to be performed at times other than during the idle times.